Doom: The New Breed
by CBUNDERGROUND
Summary: Taggart boards the Vasquez, a large carrier run by U.A.C, after he recieves a distress signal, R&R. enjoy!


DOOM: The New Breed  
  
This is my first DOOM story. Please leave a review so I can see whether or not I should add chapters. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1: The Vasquez  
  
The loud hissing of the air lock doors broke the silence of the large carrier. The door rattled as it begin to rise into the wall above. Smoke billowed into the hallway. A silhouette stood in the doorway. It took a step forward. Distinct details could be made out from the overhead emergency lights, flashing red on and off. The light glared off of the glass of the helmet. The mysterious man wore green pants and a chest plate, also green. In dull black lettering was the name Taggart, chipped away from several unfortunate run ins. From what he could make out there were four doors on each side of the hallway. Taggart un-clasped his holster and retrieved his Beretta. He pulled back on the slide. It was a sound that was all to familiar.  
  
He listened as the sound of metal-on-metal amplified. It brought a chill down his spine, but he was preppared for the worse. He raised the beretta at shoulder height, frozen in place; silent and cautious. The sound had stopped. A fierce pounding came from behind one of the door. He quickly returned his firearm to its holster and ran forward. The far door on the left side began to implode as if an unkown force was pulling it into a black hole. The corners of the thick steel door bent inward. The sound pierced his eardrums, making him grit his teeth. He grabbed the handle and boot one leg on the wall, trying his best to keep the door from being ripped off its vault like hinges.  
  
The middle of the door had absorbed tghe most damage. It sunk inward and continued to do so. Large, flesh-toned tentacles lashed out from the open space at the upper corners and the sides of the door. They resembled the body of an earthworm. With the last of his strength Taggart took one hand off of the door and extracted the gun rom its resting place once more. He brought the barrel to the left side of the door where and tentacle whipped violently. He pulled back the hammer and fired twice. The upper half of the tentacle urupted thick, green blood. It splattered on the far wall behind him and his helmet. He fired what ammunition he had left in the beretta.  
  
Thetentacles retreated. Taggart hit the floor with a thud. One hand was set on his chest, the other rested on the steel gridding which made up the floor. He stared at the cieling, while catching his breathe. The ventilation shaft panel burst open, ripping off from one of its hinges. A tangle of frayed wires drug against the the floor, erupting in a shower of sparks. A tentacle thrust toward him. He rolled onto his stomach and side- crawled to the right just as the tentacle ripped into the floor. Taggart pulled himself up off the ground and turned the corner of the hallway. A door lied at the end of the hall. He could hear the screaming of the non- human being which stalked him. He glanced behind him; just long enough to see a tentacle blow off one of the floor pannels. The disfigured pannel sparked as it collided with the wall. The tentacle ripped forward, tearing the panneling of the floor in two. He ran the last few feet towards the door and hit the floor into a roll and was now inside the room, illuminated witgh bright white lights.  
  
He got what grip he could on the door and tried forcing it down, but the airlock's immense pressure faught against him. Alongside the door was an access control panel, hanging freely by the wires. He lifted it up and begin inputting numbers, now in a half-panic, half-addrenaline rush. A tentacle lashed out and wrapped around his ankle. It tugged on it but only managed to pull off his boot. Another tentacle wrapped around his leg as he tried to crawl away. A head protruded from the door. It too was flesh- toned. From what detail he took in, it had no eyes. Where there should have been, there was a fold of skin overlapping. It had four rows of teeth, two sets on the top and bottom. It squirmed as it tried to attack him. He grabbed it just below it mouth, keeping it as far away from him as possible. With his free hand he grabbed his boot and threw it behind him. He went to reach from his beretta but there was only the unclasped side holster. He had dropped it when he made his way into the room. He looked around for a possible makeshift weapon, but everything was out of reach. He reached out at the access control panel and grabbed the wiring.  
  
With one forcefull tug, he ripped the wiring from the circuit board in the wall, exposing its intricate design of switches, lights, and controls. The airlock hissed. Taggart pulled hard on his leg, bringing it just inches into the room. The door vibrated and suddenly collapsed down. Green ooze spurt from the decapitated tentacle and head of the creature. They wriggled on the floor, already dead, but still moving due to muscle spasms. Taggart put on his boot and pulled himself up. He took in his surrounding environment. The room was made up of two chrome cabinets, three chrome tables, and a chrome sink with a long work bench. The walls were completely white, lit from the inside of the wall. Blood graffitied the walls. Coagulated blood collected on the floor. Taggart was unaware of what was going to come...  
  
Chapter 2 coming soon if reviews are positive... 


End file.
